To Make Up For Everything
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Was she still waiting for him to make a move or was she resigned to the fate that they would always be dancing around a permanent admittance to the feelings that they carried? A voiced out loud admittance to what everyone else knew. B-Day fic for Pickles!


**To Make Up For Everything **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Oneshot B-Day fic **

**Disclaimer: I don't FMA or the song lyrics **

**AN: Pickles the Great has a birthday like half of the rest of LOL Much love to my dear dear friend Pickles-chan! I hope you like this. This is rather. . . Odd. . . It went from funny to loving to sad to touching. **

* * *

**To Make Up For Everything **

Though there was jealous spurring somewhere in her, Riza couldn't help but laugh at the girl that Roy was with. She was the typical bubble head that he seemed to prefer. At least her own date was educated and made good conversation. Her date went to college while his probably didn't know the meaning of the word college There was no romance between the two of them, and it was probably the same for Roy's date as well.

Riza laughed when the girl adjusted her breast and whispered something to Roy. He whispered something back, she laughed and twirled her hair. She heard her companion chuckled and she turned to look at him.

"She'd be the poster child for stupid," he said.

Riza laughed aloud at his comment and nodded. "Gives us real blonds a bad name."

"Think the bleach went to her brain and damaged it?"

"Can't damage something you don't have Daniel," she said.

Daniel nodded and stood up, offering her his hand. "Dance?" he asked.

Riza nodded, placed her hand in his, and stood up. He guided her out onto the dance floor and they began the difficult steps of the fast paced dance. Riza was having fun so she didn't notice Roy watching her.

Roy Mustang was miserable. The girl beside him was the epitome of a dumb ass. Sure, the girls he dated weren't the perfect example of smart but they weren't all stupi. . .all right, ninety percent were stupi. . . Okay all of them were stupid. Roy would be safe betting his life savings on the fact they probably couldn't say their alphabet all the way through.

So why in the hell did he date them? Why when it was clear that the woman out on that dance floor with her friend had feelings for him and he had them back? There were no longer any fraternization laws, so that wasn't it. It wasn't that he was scared of her answer if he told her he loved it.

He knew he would receive a positive response back. She'd waited for him all those years through the military. She'd waited for him when he'd gone up north for those years. Was she still waiting for him to make a move or was she resigned to the fate that they would always be dancing around a permanent admittance to the feelings that they carried? A voiced out loud admittance to what everyone else knew.

"Roy, answer me!" the woman at his side said.

He looked at her and said, "Why don't you use the money for college instead?" he said.

"College? What's that? Is that some kind of perfume?"

Roy laughed softly, then laughed out loud, earning stares from the people next to him.

"Go look it up in a dictionary Sophie," he said, pulling his arm away from her .

"Dictionary? Is that a new store?" the woman questioned. Roy chuckled again and walked out onto the dance floor to cut in on the dance Riza was sharing with Daniel.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and went to get her coat as she saw Roy walked to the blond and Daniel, the local attorney.

-----------------------------------

Roy walked up to Daniel and tapped him on the shoulder. He and Riza stopped dancing and Daniel turned around.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Actually sir, Daniel and I were about to leave," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yes sir, Daniel has a big case tomorrow," she replied.

"Well, if you'd like to stay a bit longer Riza I would be glad to walk you home. If that is all right with Daniel here," Roy said, looking at the man.

"It's fine with me if it's all right with Riza," Daniel said. He was inwardly thrilled at the aspect of the two finally getting together. He'd noticed the blond that Roy was with walked out.

"How about your date sir?" she asked.

Daniel growled inwardly. Was she trying to mess this up?

"I saw her leave out the door," Daniel said.

Roy grinned.

"I should be going now," Daniel said. "You two have a good time."

"All right, be careful on your way home," she said.

"Will do," he replied and went to get his coat and hat.

That was very mean of you sir," she scolded.

"What was?" he asked, as he put on hand low on her waist and took her other hand in his.

She placed the hand that wasn't in his, on his shoulder and sighed. "Leaving her like that." Riza had to admit, she was overjoyed that he was dancing with her but she still felt guilty because the girl had just left.

"She wasn't smart enough to realize she'd been ditched for someone more beautiful," Roy answered. Riza blushed slightly as they began dancing.

"So that's the only reason?" she asked.

"Only reason for what?"

"That you left her for me? Because you thought I was prettier?"

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world Riza but that's not the only reason and you know it."

"Do I?"

"Riza, we've been dancing around each other for too long, it was about time we dance with each other."

Riza knew he wasn't speaking literally about dancing but, figuratively about their feelings.

"I know," she said. "How do we start though? I mean, it's become second nature for us."

"I know how," he said.

"Really?"

He nodded, bent his head, and kissed her.

----------------------------------------------

"You did a good job Sophie," Daniel said.

"Thanks Dan," the woman said, taking off the blond wig. "He's quite taken with her, I could tell. I hope this plan works. We owe him that much."

"Yes, we do," Dan said.

"Well, I should be going. I've got classes tomorrow."

"See you later Sophie," he said and they walked away from each other.

Daniel stopped at a flower shop then made his way to the cemetery and to the grave of Maes Hughes.

"Hello there Maes. The family wanted to reconcile with you but then I came here and found out that you'd died and left a wife and child behind. I spoke with her, she's met the family and they love her and Elecia. I didn't feel right coming here to visit until I could do something to make up for what the family did. How they disowned you when you joined the military.

I hope what I did tonight made up for it. Gracia had told me about how you wanted the two together and it was just by coincidence that Riza was involved with a case I was working on. Or was it? I sometimes think that you made that happen.

Anyway, Maes. I am sorry brother that it took this long to finally make up all the cruel things I said to you. I am sorry that I can't every really make it up fully and I am sorry that I can't tell you this stuff face to face; that I have to talk face to stone instead. I know you hear me, I have to believe that.

He placed the flower on Mae's grave. He turned quickly when he felt as if someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He grinned and looked into the night sky.

* * *

_**AN: I know it's rather strange but hope you liked it! Drop a review please. **_


End file.
